Is This How I Want It To Be?
by NowBringMeThatHorizon
Summary: Miley met Nick when she was younger. He is older than her and her brothers bestfriend. How will it end up?... I really suck at summaries but the story will be better.


I was 14 when I first met Nick, he was my brother Trace's best friend. Trace and Nick were both 18 at the time.

My parents had split up when I was 12 and my Dad, Trace and sister Brandi moved to California, right on the beach.

I stayed with my Mum and little sister Noah in Tennessee. Life was good with my Mum and Noah but I missed the rest of my family so much.

Mum didn't have a particularly well paid job so it was hard for me to get the money to visit the others.

Mum let me go when I was 14 and I had the time of my life. It was so different in California to where I grew up.

Trace showed me around and introduced me to his friends including Nick. We got along so well even with the age difference. He wasn't like other guys I knew, he actually listened to what I had to say and helped me when I needed it.

By the end of the two weeks that I was there for, we became really close, but my sister wasn't very happy about it.

You see she was 17 and dating Nick at the time. Even though all me and Nick did was talk and hang out on the beach, she was weirdly jealous.

I didn't like Nick like that, I mean come on he was four years older than me, he was just fun to hang out with when Trace and Brandi were at work.

Nick worked as a lifeguard on the beach, he didn't really need to work though because his family were like super rich.

He did it because he said he would get bored if he had nothing to do in the day. I would go down to the beach and hang out with him.

It was funny though, some people actually thought we were a couple, but I guess it is just because we acted so comfortable around each other.

It was a good vacation.

When I left to go home to Tennessee, Nick told me we would keep in contact and I believed him. Well that was until we never did. He didn't call, wouldn't answer my calls and whenever I asked Trace or Brandi to pass on messages, they just said that he said okay.

I just forgot about him in the end, all I heard about him in the next two years was that him and Brandi had broken up not long after I left, Trace didn't mention him and I stopped asking.

Fuck him.

Two years had passed since I last visited my family in California, I had just finished school for the summer and was trying to beg my Mum to let me go to California for the break.

I was in a bad way, my boyfriend of 14 months, Justin, and I had just broken up, I found out he was cheating on me with half of my cheerleading squad.

To say the least I was heartbroken. All I could think about was getting out of Tennessee for a while and spending time with my other siblings, relaxing on the beach and getting to know my Dad again properly.

Mum gave in, in the end. So there I was on a plane to California, I'm not a big fan of flying though so I was able to convince both of my parents to let my best friend Demi come with me.

Demi was asleep with her head on my shoulder, I remember wishing I could fall asleep anywhere like she can.

It would be so convenient at times like arrived at the airport and got off the plane, there were hundreds of people in there, so I couldn't see who had come to get us.

"Miley!"

"Over here!"

We looked around and I spotted them, immediately running to give Trace and Brandi a hug.

Demi followed lingering in the background, she hadn't met either of them before as Demi had moved to Tennessee just after they left.

"Guys, this is Demi, my best friend in the whole world!" I said introducing Demi. Trace and Brandi immediately gave her a massive hug, which I think Demi was quite surprised about to be honest.

"Miley, this is for you." Brandi said handing me a small teddy bear with a note attached as Trace left to go and get our bags.

"Who's is from?" "Nick." Brandi replied.

"What? I haven't spoken to Nick in ages, pretty much since the last time I was here!" I said startled.

"Who's Nick?" Demi asked. I gave her a look which meant I would explain later and opened up the note from Nick.

_Miley, please meet me on the beach at 8, I would really love to see you again…. Nick x_

He wants to see me again, seriously, after two years of not talking. But this is insane. I do want to see him again though.

"What did it say?" Brandi asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." I said motioning to Trace who was coming back with the bags.

He had always been suspicious about my relationship with Nick, not that it was ever a relationship but you know what I mean, he was really overprotective of me for some reason. Not Brandi, just me.

We left the airport and headed back to the house, it was exactly like I remembered, the only difference was in my room, where there were now two beds instead of one.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking and catching up, Dad was at work so I would see him later.

It got to 7.30pm and I was still undecided about whether to meet Nick or not.

Trace was downstairs getting more snacks so I took this opportunity to show Demi and Brandi the note, briefly explaining who Nick was to Demi.

"So do you think I should meet him?" I asked, but I felt a bit weird asking Brandi about Nick, I mean, she and him were over but I don't think she actually got over him.

"YES!" Demi half shouted jumping up and down on the bed. I looked at Brandi hesitantly and she just nodded, not meeting my eyes.

"Okay I will. But only to see what he wants." I sighed and began to get ready. "Wait what if Trace won't let me out, you know how protective he is of me and how much he acts like Dad!"

"Don't worry, well handle Trace!" Brandi promised giving a small smile.

* * *

**Well this is the new story, the idea came into my head and I thought I should see where it goes. I know the tense is jumping about all over the place, but it will settle down soon haha. **  
**Review please.**  
**Thanks. P.L.N xo**


End file.
